


Finale

by Bluejogan



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, This be real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejogan/pseuds/Bluejogan
Summary: This is really short, but it's a cool dream I had so whateva.
Relationships: Nenavakasa Nalor/Neeku Vozo
Kudos: 4





	Finale

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

The battle scene in the alley way beneath her was interesting. Those idiots were outnumbered a hundred to one, but they still fought on. Kaz blasted a stormtrooper to the right as Torra's battle cry sounding somewhere to her left. The one she assumed was Tam was throwing punches next to Synara, whose blaster had been shot out of her hands. And Neeku-

Neeku.

"I believe they may need our assistance, Nenavaska."

Nena turned to look at the Aeosian Queen and her army, a smirk sweeping over the nikto's face. "I think they can handle it."

The Queen snorted in amusement.

"But let's help them anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading Almost, this isn't "canon" in the story. It's just some dream I had that I would like to share with y'all. 😘


End file.
